


Boxes of Chocolate

by Lyumia



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Chocolate, Crushes, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyumia/pseuds/Lyumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genesis has a candy problem. Good thing Cloud is a sugar addict.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxes of Chocolate

**AN: I wrote this a while back, so I tweaked it and decided to post it, so sorry if the writing is a little odd.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own anything.**

* * *

The amount of sweets that usually inhabited and dominated his cabinets were ridiculous- the first reason being the more adamant members of his Red Leather fanclub, the second being that Angeal and Sephiroth acted as if they were lactose intolerant and shoved any unwanted sweets in his dorm, the third was simply because after an entire week of eating nothing but chocolate he had trouble even looking at the treats.

Therefore, Genesis Rhapsodos, self acclaimed scholar and Commander of SOLDIER was known to hand out candy to any who gathered enough courage to ask. Even so, not many people came and he was quickly growing frustrated as he glowered up at the boxes cramped into his cabinet and even more in his hands, thanks to Angeal's previous donation. "Uh...Commander..." And infantryman who was doing some chore passed by his open door and looked in curiously started nervously.

"What is it?" The red head snapped, ignoring the box of chocolates that escaped his red leather sleeved arms.

"I...there's a guy in my unit who might..." He looked towards the chocolate pointedly and the Colonel looked back at his chocolate filled arms nervously. "He likes chocolate... But..."

"Very well. The Private's name?" Impatiently he gathered the chocolates he had in his arms in the bag Angeal had originally given the chocolates to him and stood in front of the dazed Infantryman. "Really, I don't care what happens to it- I can't stand to even look at my kitchen now." Genesis sighed in exasperation.

"Of course sir- its Private Cloud Strife, sir. I could take it for you." He offered, standing to the side at attention- possibly to cover for his informal approach earlier.

"No need, I will go myself." Really, Genesis did not care as long as he could solve the dilemma quickly reproducing him his cabinets. It wasn't very hard to discover where the Private was because apparently he was favored by all the secretaries who provided a detailed description of the boy. When he stepped into the barracks the Infantrymen jumped up and saluted. "At ease, I'm looking for Private Strife."

They sent each other questioning glances and a blond with wild platinum hued hair that stood in all directions, pale blue eyes stared up at him intensely (almost challenging) and pale pink lips were pressed into a firm line."Sir."

"Here- do whatever you wish with it and return to my dorm if you wish for more, the secretaries will give you the directions." He let out a mental sigh of relief now that the large bag was out of his hands.

Cloud peeked in the bag, and his blue eyes widened, looking up at Genesis with his lips slightly parted the red head wished the blonde didn't look at him as if he had just handed him a basket of baby animals. "Really sir?" Even his voice held awe and Genesis couldn't help but think the relaxed and content expression suited the young blond.

"Yes, now I have other matters to attend to." Genesis spun in his heel, returning to the forty ninth floor where Sephiroth was dragging three large sacs of what was presumably candy on his back and the red head resisted the urge to groan. He grimaced, thinking if his own shipment that was due this afternoon. "Sephiroth- I don't mind you giving me your gifts, but I don't have anywhere to put them!" He exclaimed, quickly approaching the emerald eyed man who he swore was smirking down at him.

"Unfortunately, nor do I." He glanced back at the bags he carried. "My cabinets can no longer hold any material."

Genesis couldn't help but gape in horror. "Then all the candy you gave me wasn't even all of it?" He couldn't help buy feel a little envious since Sephiroth was still more popular than him by far.

"It was not." The large man was smiling- he was most definitely enjoying Genesis's bafflement, the red head figured, and then he thought back to the small blond who had smiled at him so earnestly because of a mountain of compressed CoCo beans.

"I'll take them." At least someone could appreciate him.

Sephiroth- not being a man of many words- merely raised a silver arched eyebrow and handed over the bags, and Genesis never felt so greatful for the mako that enhanced his physical capabilities or else his gloved hand would've sagged under the weight, smiling to himself he returned to his room and simply dumped the bags in his kitchen staring at the two new large boxes that were his shipment- no doubt the Infantryman from earlier had left them.

Genesis sighed, readjusting his black shoulder armor and kicked the offending sweets into the corner of his small half kitchen. He sighed, then cringed at a new revelation: his room smelled like chocolate.

The next day he wasn't too surprised to see a few secretaries with at least three boxes of chocolate- somehow one had managed to make it's way to Lazard's office when he went to request a mission because he neglected to stay in his dorm and took to his office instead- but of course that meant paperwork, and paperwork meant work and today was Sunday- absolutely no day for work.

He thought back to a certain blonde infantryman. Perhaps he could assist with his sugar problem. Hefting a bag onto his back he asked a chatty brunette he recalled was particularly fond of said blonde (it seems it was requited since she had three boxes of chocolate and four more of gummy candy on her desk) and eagerly told him Cloud Strife's schedule.

Walking down to the Infantry rifle range he tried to find the blonde among the helmeted hopefuls, but the unique head of hair was lost to anonymity. "Commander!" An Infantryman glanced back at him- and by his voice Genesis could tell it was Cloud by the hopeful tone in his voice as the boy practically skipped over to him and smiled up at him sweetly. "You brought more chocolate?"

For me, were the unspoken words, but Genesis nodded; wishing that that small smile didn't grow a faction wider as he passed the bag to the blonde who surprisingly carried the weight just fine. Really where was this boy from? It must've been difficult for his neighbors to resist the wide baby blues when he was a child.

"Thank you." Cloud's voice stole his attentions away from his conjuring of a younger blonde with the same wild untameable hair.

"STRIFE! GET YOUR PANSY MOUTAIN-SHITSVILLE ASS BACK TO YOUR BOOMSTICK BEFORE YOUR GOAT FUCKING ASS GETS THE COMMANDERS BOOMSTICK!" The instructor howled, coaxing a coy smile from the blonde as scampered back.

Though suddenly the Private quipped just as ferociously. "YES SIR! I'LL TREAT MY BOOMSTICK REAL NICE!" A few snickered at the response, while others looked warily at the use of the innuendo.

Genesis couldn't help but blink at the vulgar use of subtle language. That was... an intriguing quality for such a small and seemingly innocent boy to have. "THAT'S GOOD TO HEAR SON! YOU TREAT THAT BOOMSTICK NICE, YA HEAR!"

He couldn't help but chuckle, not many dared to use such antics in front if him for fear of insubordination, but apparently this one didn't. He found it refreshing. He stuck around, observing the drill merely out of curiosity and wondering how many SOLDIER rejects were here. Occasionally he couldn't help but watch in bemusement as Cloud attempted to sneak chocolate from the large bag Sephiroth had given Genesis.

Somehow he liked watching the dark treat slip past those pink lips whenever he was successful in his endeavors. Occasionally he'd steal a few more when the instructor wasn't looking for a few others who wordlessly drifted towards the blonde for some.

When Cloud had been dismissed with the rest if the infantrymen he rejoined Genesis's side, opening a heart shaped box and biting into a dark chocolate, some of the caramel sticking to his lips before he pulled it away. "Where the hell do you get all this candy sir? I mean, its a lot of fucking candy." He frowned, probably scolding himself for his lack of appropriate language. Genesis also thought that the vulgar use of swearing was refreshing as well.

"The adoring public." He couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Unfortunately, what you have in your hands is only a weeks worth of the candy I get- and Angeal and Sephiroth practically force theirs into my cabinets." He complained- because why not? It wasn't like the boy would report him for telling him his troubles.

"Sounds shitty- well for you at least." He pooped a lollipop into his mouth and twirled it by the stick- occasionally his tongue would flick out and Genesis had to wonder if he was doing it on purpose. He found that he didn't mind- in fact he would be if Cloud was actually doing those suggestive motions just for him.

"Oh it is- now I don't have any room in my kitchen for actual food! It's like a virus! I swear it's reproducing when I'm not looking!" He snapped, glowering at the thought of the three hundred Chocobo Crunchs' flooding his freezer.

Cloud chuckled softly, finishing off the lollipop with one last 'pop' before he bit down on the small ball that was left. Genesis cursed the blonde for making it difficult not to imagine explicit images of the blonde treating him the same way.

"I'm glad you find my problems amusing- for now I can't even sleep in my room because the entire place reeks of sugar." He rolled his blue mako infused eyes and couldn't help but smile down at the teen. "You are my official recipient now, by the way."

His eyes light up, and when Cloud smiled widely at him he discovered that he wanted to make the angelic boy make the filthiest noises beneath him. Preferably in his bed. He grimaced. He couldn't- because his stupid room was filled with candy, and he was sure if he placed any candles his entire dorm would catch fire. Actually, now that he thought about it, maybe he could firagra a few boxes. It wasn't like there weren't new ones that came in every week anyway. "I'm honored sir."

Even though the words were spoken jokingly, he could sense some truth in them and Genesis could no longer deny that Cloud really was even more handsome when he smiled.

* * *

"He's an angel- a beautiful, sinful angel that signs sweet songs of drunken promises with sultry lips and innocence!" Genesis cried, laying his head down on his desk and sighing hopelessly. "He's a gift from the goddess herself!"

Sitting across from Genesis snorted a man with shoulder length black hair and dark strands of hair on his firm jaw- Angeal Hewley merely rolled his eyes at his childhood companion's antics. There had been a slight reduction in his candy, but still it was only slight; and he was amazed how Cloud had not grown sick if the constant sugar after incorporating it into his diet for an entire week. "Genesis, don't be rash, this is someone you've met only two weeks ago." His friend was quick to make a rational statement to deject the idea.

"Yes- that may be, but in the name of love I shall claim those pure looks and defile them until he whispered my name as if I were his universe." The red head smirked. "Much like we did in our wild teenage years, my friend."

"Yes, but I wasn't the one who kept talking about other men in your bed, did I?" He joked, playfully slapping Genesis's shoulder.

"Touché." Genesis leaned back in his chair and shifted his gaze out to the window. "I wonder the best way to court him..."

"Maybe you should finish your paperwork." Angeal snorted, already knowing Genesis's response when the man reeled back, appalled by his suggestion.

"Paperwork? Work Angeal!?" Genesis threw his hands up in frustration. "This is no time for work!"

"On the contrary," A new voice smoothly began, "this is the perfect time for work, this is your job after all." Sephiroth stood in the doorway of his office, frowning and waving his PHS with a slight frown of annoyance. "And it is not the time for asking to look at the restricted, personal files of lowly infantrymen."

"But Sephiroth-"

"General." He quickly corrected. "And as your superior I have to implore you to finish your work- afterwards you can visit Strife in the medical ward."

"Medical ward!?" Genesis jumped up, slamming his hands down on the steel desk that dented slightly under the impact. "Is my fallen angel ill? " He scowled as he spat out his next words. "Don't tell me some imbecile hurt him."

"Yes- if you consider that imbecile yourself." Angeal chuckled, sharing a glance with Sephiroth.

"What have I done?" Genesius blinked, looking back and forth between the two.

"The candy you gave him yesterday- he ate it all in an hour." Angeal said, watching in bemusement as Genesis's mouth hung open in bewilderment. "I was surprised myself when Zack told me."

Of course, it was the puppy who told them. Genesis knew that his friends had never met Cloud- though he assumed there was a third party giving them information about the blonde because occasionally they brought up interesting topics whenever said blonde became the focus of the conversation. Which was more often than Genesis would like to admit. "And you neglected to inform me the moment you heard because...?"

"You need to finish your work." Sephiroth smiled- no doubt relishing in victory when Genesis sat back in his chair and quickly began to scribble his sloppy signature onto various forms with his enhanced speed.

"I'm done, are you happy now _mother_?" Genesis drawled dryly, staring and gesturing for the silver haired man to lead the way to the infirmary so he could see Cloud.

Rolling his emerald eyes he walked out the door, and Angeal stood with a small smile. "Come on, Zack sent me his room number."

The familiar voice of Zack fair was the first to greet them when they stepped into the hall. "...Cloud! No chocolate!"

"Zack! It's fucking pudding! Stop overreacting!" He was giving the raven haired man an intense glare, but it wasn't as nearly terrifying as it could be if he didn't resemble a sulking Chocobo.

"I'm sure the doctor said that you're not allowed to have any chocolate." Angeal spoke up and Genesis bit back a laugh when Cloud shifted those pouting baby blues to him.

"Any?!" He cried out in horror. "Like none?" Genesis heart throbbed in his chest as he silently chanted how adorable the boy was.

"Yes..." Angeal answered hesitantly, and Genesis made a triumphant noise when his resolve faltered.

"But it wasn't even that bad." Oh sweet Goddess he looks as if he's going to cry. Poor Angeal doesn't know what hit him. Genesis only felt a smudge sympathetic, figuring this was revenge for not taking his interest seriously. "I was only asleep for a minute..."

"Yeah- you passed out!" Zack stressed, pocketing the pudding cup discretely. How Zachary fit everything in there, Genesis would never know.

"But..." He hung his head. "Sorry."

Zack looked away and ran his fingers through his hair, hesitantly he added. "You don't have to completely cut the stuff off yet."

His eyes brightened instantly and with a wide smile he there his arms around the SOLDIER in an embrace. "Thank you Zack!" Gaia, how he wished Cloud was clinging to him and crying his name out- bad thoughts, bad thoughts... Bad, perverted thoughts. "Ah, sorry Genesis, I didn't want to trouble you." He let go of Zack and smiled sheepishly at Genesis.

Quick, this is your chance! "It was no trouble, I'm just concerned with your well being." Lame!

His smile grew a little wider and he leaned back slightly- No Genesis, just keep on staring at him with your heart pounding in your chest, it's not like you're going to develop heart problems with all the mako and sugar you breathe in on a weekly basis.

Oh Gaia, Cloud would be the death of him.

* * *

Inviting Cloud over wasn't a big deal- that was just what friends did, there was nothing more than giving him a few boxes of chocolate because he was having a little sweet tooth. Denial. It was ridiculous how he kept thinking back to thought that made him really question his level of self control as Cloud curled himself up on the couch and told him how soft it was.

Maybe he would think his bed was more comfortable.

Maybe he shouldn't be giving Cloud chocolate after all since now even Angeal gave him a few pieces of taffy and crystal candy and Zack was still trying to get Cloud off his diet of sugar (even though the blonde seems to be putting on quite a lot of muscle recently) his dazzling smile coaxed out Genesis's courage to invite him into his room and offer a few treats.

"Here." He passed a bright pink box into his smaller hands.

"Thanks Genesis." He smiled, popping a small chocolate into his mouth. It had taken forever to get past 'Commander' and 'Sir' to Genesis and 'Gen', which Genesis would never admit that he adored the nickname more than he should. Would his lips taste like chocolate as well?

"I heard you got a promotion." He commented offhandedly in an effort to abandon his previous thoughts.

"Yeah," he licked a cherry jelly off his fingers. "Still shit, but it's better."

Good, a message from Zack. Genesis flipped open his PHS and instantly regretted even paying mind to the younger. ' **GENESIS AND CLOUD KISSING IN A TREE S-E-X-I-N-G, FIRST COMES CHOCOLATE, THEN COMES LUBE, HAVE FUN POPPING HIS CHERRY TREE ;D'.**

Note to self: kill Zack later with fiagra to face.

Scrolling down he opened a message from Angeal that read; ' ** _don't give Cloud too much chocolate, and remember to be gentle with him and don't do anything impulsive'_**. What the actual message meant; ' _I know you're a horny bastard, so don't have sex on the first date'._

Rolling his eyes he looked back to Cloud and almost jumped out of his skin. His bright blue eyes were focused on him, half lidded and clouded with emotions as his face was flushed pink, sucking on a peanut butter cup. He leaned on Genesis's arm, Genesis nearly tossed the boy off of him when he heard the cute little noises he was Genesis was about to violate Angeal's request when the blonde did it for him, tugging him down to kiss him lightly. "Finally." The blond sighed.

"What brought this on?" He inquired, raising an eyebrow and wrapping an arm around the blond.

"The chocolate." He shrugged. "Probably the chocolate."

"Maybe I should thank them then." Genesis snickered, then retratcted that statement. "On second thought," he raised his hand, warming up his fire materia. "Get some chocolate."

* * *

**AN:**

**Started: 06/18/2015**

**Finished: 06/18/2015**


End file.
